A Truly Memorable Christmas Tale
by yukinothekoneko
Summary: A Christmas tale I wrote;gender bender style!A crossover of characters from the following anime and manga: 1/2 Prince,Kampfer,Ouran Highschool Host Club,Otome Boku ni Koishiteru,Ranma 1/2,and last but not least,Tenshi na Konamaiki. Enjoy!WARNING:no betaed


Once upon a time in the land of gender bending, Amatsuka Megumi held a Christmas party at her grand mansion and invited everybody in the land. Several people came early to help set up for the party and were now standing in Megumi's ballroom.

"Sorry for intruding." they all sang, each one holding boxes of decorations. Megumi assured them it was okay and directed them to a seat.

Miki cleared her throat. "Okay. Now that all of us are here, Ill be asking each of you about your progress with whatever was assigned to you last week. Mikado Mariya."

"Hai! I got together with Takako, Shion, Yukari and Kana about what to cook for tonight and that's all set up. Takako and Ichiko are out buying the groceries right now."

"That's great! Good work, guys. Tendou Akane."

"Here! Ranma and I went to Kasumi-neesan and Tofu-sensei for fashion advice and decided on formal wear for everybody."

"Though asking Happosai to go out and get everybody's measurements probably wasn't a good idea." Ranma retorted.

Akane nodded. "I guess so, but how else could we have done it? Its not polite to ask women that kind of thing."

"I can tell just by lookin at someone. But when I tried, you just kept beatin the crap outta me, yellin 'you closet pervert' and 'reflect on your actions', whatever the hell that means."

"Ahem." Shizuku interjected. "As you can see, we are trying to make preparations for the Christmas party. So whatever disputes you have, please take them outside."

"Uwe-" they both looked down, blushing from embarrassment.

Akane nodded, continuing on. "Right. After getting everyone's measurement, Shampoo and Ryoga called the catalogue numbers and placed in all the orders. My dad and Mr. Saotome went to go pick them up a few days later, and here they are." she said, pointing to the stacks of boxes to the right from where they sat.

"Excellent. Now all we have to do regarding that is open the boxes and try things on. Okay then; Sakura Kaede."

"Present! Shizuku, Akane and I have already decided on what to fill everyone's stockings with and what the party favors should be. We gave the list to Natsuru and Prince."

Everyone's head turned towards the two, while a few 'uh oh's escaped the crowd's mouths. They had accidentally bumped into the Christmas tree and sent it flying from the 3rd story window last year. The year before that, Prince was tricked into spiking the punchbowl and Natsuru accidentally forgot to cook the escargot, resulting in drunken fist-fighting and a really weird game of 'pin the toothpicks into the snails getting away.' All the ruler of the land and a member of the noble Senou family had to say was "Woops. Sorry, my bad, my bad." Of course they were beaten to a pulp afterward, but that didn't seem to help the fact that the Christmas party was just about ruined every year by those two. Because of that, everyone else has come to expect something going wrong with whatever they were assigned to.

'Maybe it will be different this year,' many thought hopefully.

They all awaited an answer from the 'duet of disaster,' suspense rushing through their veins. They were putting decorations on the Christmas tree.

Prince turned around."What are you talking about?"

"They gave me a list of things to order for everybody's stockings and party favors." Natsuru explained, putting another ornament on one of the low branches.

"Oh, I get it." Prince continued to wrap a string of golden beads across the tree. "But we were given the job of decorations this year. Not only that, but Fairsky and Lolidragon want me to sing."

Akane put her foot on the table angrily, pulling out her pistol. "What did you do with the list? Ill kill you if you say you forgot about it!"

Natsuru turned his head towards Akane. "Eh? Oh, I gave it to Mizuho last minute. She said shed take care of it."

All heads turned from one side of the room to the other so fast, it was a wonder how nobody had whiplash.

Just then, Megumi returned to the room everybody was in, with Takako standing next to her holding groceries. Ichiko just flew around the room, excited about the Christmas party.

Mariya, Gui and Shion ran over to help them unpack the groceries.

"Welcome back, you two."Miki smiled.

"Were back!" Takako announced.

"What d we miss?"

Everyone's face darkened while Ugly Wolf spoke up. "Natsuru just said that the job of buying stocking stuffers and party favors was given over to Mizuho."

Mizuho gulped nervously.

"Well... you see, Yulian, Wicked and I ordered the stuff out of an oriental trading magazine... and they haven't sent it over yet."

"WHAAAT?!?!?!?!" everybody yelled out at the top of their lungs.

"Christmas is ruined because of you."

"I'm sorry Mariya."

"Ill kill you if you fall asleep."

"Please forgive me, Shion!"

"We will come back as ghosts and haunt you every Christmas."

"Please don't talk like that, its scary! Kana!! Yukari!!!"

"I will haunt you now!"

"Ichikooo!!!"

At this point, Mizuho cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Stupid!" Ranma shouted. "Those people don't send anything over until months after you order it!"

'Ranma's actually right for once." Akane added.

"Whaddya mean 'for once'?"

"Just what I said! If not for you, my house wouldn't constantly have to be repaired, my hair would till be long, and my life wouldn't be a wreck!"

"Pssh! A wreck? Admit it. Your life is boring without me!"

"Ahem." Shizuku caught their attention a second time.

"Gomen." they both muttered.

Silence filled the room until it was broken by the most unlikely person, Genzo.

"I gotta idea how to fix this!"

"Eh?" Megumi questioned.

He leaned over to whisper in Megumi's ear. 30 seconds later, a surprised Megumi put his plan into action and began dialing a number on the phone. Once she hung up, a loud sound was coming from outside. Those that were curious stepped outside and looked up.

Low and behold, the renowned Ouran host club descended from the sky with parachutes, two of them dressed as Santa and a reindeer.

As soon as they landed, Megumi invited them in.

"I'm not doing that again any time soon." Haruhi commented.

Hikaru and Kaoru both put an arm around her shoulders. "Come on, you know it was fun. And it was the fastest way to get here."

"I would have been perfectly fine riding the bullet train over to here."

"You mean the famous Shinkansen? The legendary commoner's train I've heard only stories about and it runs 581 kilometers an hour!" Tamaki cried.

"Commoners actually think that's fast?" Hikaru asked in disbelief.

"The jet we were on just now went over 900 kilometers an hour." Kaoru added.

"Ignore them." Kyouya stated flatly. "Anyways, we received your call and... 'persuaded' the people of the oriental trading company to prepare the merchandise you ordered a bit early. They even agreed to give you a full refund as compensation for making you wait, which we will take as payment for your call to us."

"Uh-... thankyou." Mizuho managed to say.

Mori-senpai nodded. "Un."

"We were gonna come later when the party started, but when we got your call, we had to hurry as fast as we could."

"While were on this subject, Honey-senpai, how did you and Mori-senpai find time to put on those costumes?" Haruhi questioned curiously.

"Guys! I hate to interrupt, but look at what time it is!!!"

Everybody's eyes widened. "AAAHHH!!!!"

Preparations had been finished in time for the Christmas party, which was a success. Unless one would count the ghetto decorations on the tree, done by none other than Natsuru and Prince.

What happened after the party, you ask?

"That was kind of mean for you to knock Genzo out cold."

"What was I supposed to do, Miki? Let him kiss me?!"

"Well, you were both under the mistletoe and it was his idea to call the host club."

"Whose side are you on?! I'm a guy for cryin out loud!!!"

"Oh well. He probably wont remember anything about today anyway, with how much egg nog he drank." she reasoned, walking out of the room to see everyone off that decided not to sleep over.

Thus, Megumi was alone in the room with an unconscious Genzo. Indeed, she was grateful to him for saving the Christmas party; she was still grateful to him for all the times that he had rescued her from countless scenarios. But to kiss him? That's just too unreasonable.

After thinking, Megumi finally sighed in defeat. "Geez, damn mistletoe."

In the span of what seemed like ten minutes, she walked over to the couch, leaned over, and reluctantly gave him a peck on the lips.

"I saw it."

"Me too."

"Uh huh."

Megumi's head shot up, eyes wide and face red.

She had not been the only one in the room.

Everyone that was sleeping over, including the host club, had been in the room, hiding behind the gigantic Christmas tree.

"AND IT'S THE LAST THING YOU'LL EVER SEE!!!"

Needless to say, Megumi chased them around the mansion until they all passed out from exhaustion.


End file.
